It may be difficult for a visually impaired individual to orient his or her gaze in the direction of a person speaking with the visually impaired individual. Similarly, it may be difficult for a visually impaired individual to gain and maintain eye contact with a person speaking with the visually impaired individual. Such difficulties may impair social interaction for the visually impaired user.
Accordingly, a need exists for vision-assist systems that assist a visually impaired user with orienting his or her gaze in the direction of a person speaking with the visually impaired user, assist a visually impaired user with gaining and maintaining eye contact with a person speaking with the visually impaired user, improve and allow social interactions that are currently difficult or not possible for visually impaired individuals, and/or provide a reminder of posture and etiquette during social interactions.